howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Train Your Dragon Wiki
How to Train Your Dragon Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia all about the How to Train Your Dragon book series, soundtrack, game and the film adaptation and DreamWorks Dragons: The Series that . Dreamworks_Dragons_Race_to_the_Edge_Part_3_Slider_001.jpg|Race to the Edge|link=User blog:XD1/DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge - New Episodes Friday, June 24th!|linktext=New episodes starting June 24th - watch the exclusive clip! Help promore Our Wiki! copy.png|Help Promote Our Wiki! Feature.jpg|Feature Articles! |link=How to Train Your Dragon Wiki:Feature Articles|linktext=You are now able to Nominate articles to be Featured! Dragonpedia.jpg|DreamWorks Dragons|link=http://howtotrainyourdragon.com|linktext=Official Website Do you think Dagur is alive? Yes No I don't know What was your favorite episode in Race to the Edge, season 4? Enemy of My Enemy Crash Course Follow the Leader Turn and Burn Buffalord Soldier A Grim Retreat To Heather or Not to Heather Stryke Out Tone Death Between a Rock and a Hard Place Family on the Edge Last Auction Heroes Defenders of the Wing, Part 1 I can't decide! They were all so good! I can't decide because they all sucked. What was your least favorite episode in Race to the Edge, season 4? Enemy of My Enemy Crash Course Follow the Leader Turn and Burn Buffalord Soldier A Grim Retreat To Heather or Not to Heather Stryke Out Tone Death Between a Rock and a Hard Place Family on the Edge Last Auction Heroes Defenders of the Wing, Part 1 I can't decide! They were all so good! I can't decide because they all sucked anyway. What is your favorite Common Dragon? Deadly Nadder Monstrous Nightmare Gronckle Hideous Zippleback Terrible Terror What movie was your favorite? How to Train Your Dragon One How to Train Your Dragon Two How excited are you for How to Train Your Dragon 3? Super excited! But why do we have to wait two more years?! Excited! "Shrugs" Not really excited I could not care less To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. Bewilderbeast are a new type of dragons that is featured in How to Train Your Dragon 2, only two specimens are known to exist, one of them controlled by the movie's antagonist (Drago) while the other is assisted by the protagonist (Hiccup). These creatures are truly massive, dwarfing even the mighty dragon, The Red Death. (Read more...) How to Train Your Dragon is the long awaited sequel of How to Train Your Dragon, the gang returned again for the action adventure movie set Five years after the original Film took place. The film is directed and scripted by Dean DeBlois. From the original, all voice actors returned, Jay Baruchel, America Ferrera, Jonah Hill, Gerard Butler, Christopher Mintz-Plasse and Craig Ferguson. The film is set to be released June 13th, 2014, by DreamWorks Animation. (Read more...) Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is the main character of the ''How to Train Your Dragon'' book series and the 2010 DreamWorks film adaptation, where he is voiced by Jay Baruchel. He is a member of the Hairy Hooligan tribe, which is never referred to by name in the film. He is son of the chief, Stoick the Vast, thus making him heir to the tribe. His dragon, Toothless, is Common or Garden Dragon, though in the film is a Night Fury, the rarest and most intelligent of the dragon species in the film. Hiccup is planned to return, along with Toothless, in How To Train Your Dragon 2 on June 13, 2014. (Read more...) Site news __NOEDITSECTION__ de: es: it: pl: ru: Category:Browse Category:Community